sookiestackhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Bellefleur
Andy Bellefleur is the acting sheriff of Renard Parish, lives in Bon Temps and is cousin to Terry Bellefleur. History Pre-Series Andy Bellefleur was a detective in Bon Temps and worked out of the Bon Temps Police Station. He was not shown much respect by the locals because they saw him as just "Andy" instead of an official law enforcer. It was also mentioned that his father had died in the Vietnam War and his mother had run off with a race car driver. He also had a nanny named Annie when he was a child. Is the cousin of Terry Bellefleur. Dead Until Dark In Dead Until Dark, he investigates the murders of several young women associated with both vampires and Jason Stackhouse. Andy arrests Jason. Sookie is attacked by the real murderer, and though he is arrested and Jason released, Andy remains suspicious of the siblings on general principle. Living Dead in Dallas In Living Dead in Dallas, Andy was as drunk as a skunk, which wasn't normal for Andy. The reason was due to him having to arrest a man that morning for kidnapping his 10 year old neighbor. He'd taken her to place in the woods and raped her. Upon hearing the reason for his gloomy mood, Sookie pours Andy another drink and calls Portia to come pick him up. When Portia arrives she can instantly see that Andy is "soused" and explains that it doesn't happen often but when he decides to tie one on, he does a good job. With help from Bill, Portia and Andy make it to her car and head home leaving Andy's car in Merlotte's parking lot. At some point between 8pm that evening and 10am the next morning, Andy's car acquired a new passenger. By all rights, Andy should have collected his car that morning but he's been too hung over to fool with getting Portia to run him over to the bar, which out of the way to the police station. When the body of Lafayette Reynold is found in his car in the Merlotte's parking lot the next morning, Andy himself becomes suspect. He eventually follows his leads to Jan Fowler's cabin in the woods, where he encounters not only the orgy participants and Bill, Eric, and Sookie, but Callisto as well. Though the true murders die, enough evidence is left to exonerate Andy. Dead to the World In Dead to the World, Andy and Alcee Beck put in hours on the case when Jason goes missing. After Sookie brings Jason home, Andy doesn't quite buy their story. Dead as a Doornail In Dead as a Doornail, he responds to the arson at Sookie's house and encounters her yet again when she is confronted by Sweetie Des Arts. Andy shoots Sweetie whe she is distracted by Dawson. Andy believes in Sookie's ability and is even willing her to use her when a child goes missing at the local elementary school. he briefly dreams of using her talent to solve every case but is brought back to reality by officer Kevin Pryor, who reminds him that knowledge of the crime and criminal is not enough and that good old police work will always be necessary. Enlisting Sookie's when he proposes to Halleigh Robinson in Merlotte's, an anxious Andy asks Sookie if Halleigh really loves him. From Dead to Worse In From Dead to Worse, Andy gets married to Halleigh Robinson in a double wedding with his sister. Dead and Gone In Dead and Gone, the detective works with Agents Lattesta and Weiss when Crystal is found on the cross at Merlotte's. Sookie calls him when she realizes that Arlene's buddies have planned the same crucifixion for her, and he comes to Arlne's trailer along with the two agents and is involved in the shoot-out, wounding Whit Spradlin. Dead in the Family In Dead in the Family, Andy reacts badly at first to the news that Bill is his great-great-great-grandfather, but Bill puts him in the place by reminding him of his manners, and Andy begins to accept the connection, ultimately deciding with Halleigh to name their daughter Caroline Compton Bellefleur when they find out that they are having a girl. Dead Reckoning In Dead Reckoning, Andy is off duty in Merlotte's playing darts with Danny Prideaux when the four toughs hired by Sandra Pelt come in, and he helps subdue the assailants. Physical Appearance Andy is described as a detective in Bon Temps, has grey eyes and is a block of muscle, graduated before Jason. Personality Andy is not always a very responsible character; this may be due to having a spoiled upbringing. Andy shows his stubborn streak, but nobody pays him any heed. With Sookie, they put aside their feud and begin working as a team; Andy's now-pessimistic attitude. HBO portrayal In the HBO series True Blood, Andy's character undergoes a number of changes from book to screen and has a more promient role than in the books. He is portrayed by Chris Bauer through the series. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Humans